Antes que o dia amanheça
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Piccolo nunca imaginou que ir atras das Dragon Balls pudesse colocalo frente e frente com o perigo de uma grande paixão. Presente a Lu


Antes que o dia amanheça

Por Josiane Veiga

Nota da autora: Este é um fanfic dedicado à Lu, um presente de Natal feito com muito carinho. Espero que ela goste! .. Nunca escrevi sobre Piccolo, então espero que Lu não fique chateada se o fic ficar ruim. Os personagens de Dragon Ball não pertencem a mim, se pertencessem Vegeta já teria cantado "One of Us" para Bulma na frente de todos os outros personagens, mas a Lu do fanfic é uma personagem original minha e seu nome é uma homenagem a esta querida amiga e talentosa insana.

Um obrigado especial a mana Marjorie que betou este fic...te amo mana mariatche!

Ela foi jogada de encontro ao chão do galpão abandonado. Em sua frente Rini, um poderoso traficante a encarava de maneira ameaçadora. Nunca pensou que pudesse passar por um momento assim e estava realmente desorientada.

-Ora ora...se não é a nossa querida Lu. Minha cara, como você sabe, acabei de prender seus pais.

-Seu miserável desgraçado! Como se atreve a raptar a minha família?!

Ele sorriu.

-Querida... Vou ser muito sincero com você. – ele falou docemente. – Você tem um dom especial. Pode prever aonde se encontram objetos desaparecidos. – o sorriso dele se tornou maligno. - Eu consegui reunir seis Esferas do Dragão...

- Esferas do Dragão?

-Não me venha com esta que não sabe o que são as _Dragon Balls! _Pode e vai achar a sétima esfera!

-Já lhe disse antes Rini, quando queria que eu encontrasse um artefato raro pra você, não faço negócios com gente suja...

-Desta vez, cara Lu... Vai fazer! A não ser que queira ver sua família morta!

Falando isso ele se retirou com seus capangas. A jovem ficou no chão tentando segurar as lágrimas. Desde que nasceu, Lu tinha um dom... Era o de saber onde se encontravam objetos que todos procuram. Somente precisava se concentrar que a localização aparecia em sua mente. Este dom sempre fora usado de maneira correta, mas desde que Rini, um facínora que ela conheceu por acaso na casa de uma amiga, havia descoberto seu talento, nunca mais teve paz. Ele, ambicioso e mau caráter, estava sempre a perseguindo e tentando fazer com que ela fizesse parte de seus planos ardilosos.

E agora? O que faria? Precisava achar a sétima esfera do Dragão para salvar sua família...

Levantou-se do chão e caminhou em direção à porta. Desde que ele havia pronunciado as palavras _Dragon Balls_, a sétima esfera aparecera em sua mente. Ela não queria ajudar um pilantra como Rini a conseguir se apossar da poderosa esfera, mas não havia nada a fazer... Precisava ajudar seus pais seqüestrados.

Piccolo entrou na Corporação Cápsula totalmente fadigado. Desde que Cell havia morrido as coisas estavam terrivelmente calmas. Nada de lutas, nada de inimigos, nada de nada. Até Vegeta parecia feliz em ter como tarefa apenas treinar seu filho Trunks e ser o cachorrinho mansinho de Bulma. Falando nela...

-Piccolo!!!

-O que houve Bulma? Estava treinando nas montanhas, e não queria ser incomodado!

-Desculpe querido! – ela sorriu daquela maneira irresistível e ele pensou que compreendia o porquê de Vegeta ficar na terra. – Não tive escolha. Estamos com um problema com as _Dragon Balls._

-E eu com isso Bulma? – falou mal criado.

Ela pegou pela mão dele e praticamente o arrastou até seu escritório.

-Vamos conversar aqui... - disse assim que chegaram.

-E por quê? Posso saber? – ele perguntou

-Não quero incomodar Vegie que esta treinando Trunks.

Vegie? Piccolo imediatamente imagina o que o grande e poderoso Vegeta acha do apelido tão carinhoso e disfarça a risada que teimava em brotar em seus lábios enquanto ela se sentava atrás da escrivaninha.

-Piccolo, estive olhando o radar do Dragão e percebi que seis_ Dragon Balls _estão no mesmo local. Localizei no mapa e percebi que este local é a casa de um mafioso. Você sabe o que pode acontecer se ele conseguir a sétima esfera.

-Ele fará um pedido...

-Que provavelmente não será bom para nenhum ser humano do planeta Terra!

Piccolo a encarou irritado.

-Refresque minha memória, o que tenho com isso?

-Ora... achei que quisesse ajudar!

Ele ficou desconfiado. Que lábia tinha aquela mulher!

-Sei... E por que não pede pro seu maridinho?

Ela ficou vermelha.

-Você sabe tanto quanto eu que Vegeta não aceitaria ir atrás da sétima esfera. Ele acha este tipo de trabalho realmente maçante.

-Ah... E eu não? – Piccolo ironizou.

-Por favor, Picollo. Ajude-me! Prometi a Goku que manteria a paz na Terra.

Piccolo gargalhou.

-Até parece que você iria conseguir isso!

-Eu estou tentando.

Ele percebeu que não adiantaria ficar discutindo com Bulma. Aqueles olhos azuis, quando pediam algo não havia como negar!

-Está bem! Dê-me o radar do dragão e eu prometo acabar logo com isso!

Lu chegou ao local onde se localizava a sétima esfera. Era a casa de um colecionador de artefatos raros. Ela passara o dia vigiando a residência e percebera que o dono, arqueólogo, estava viajando em uma expedição. Logo que os empregados foram dormir ela adentrou no pátio da mansão, silenciosamente. Camuflada pela noite, ela facilmente abriu a porta dos fundos e foi subindo as escadas. Logo se achou no museu particular do expositor. Sabendo que os empregados dormiam em uma ala afastada, ela ligou uma das luzes dos abajures. Chocou-se ao ver que o dono da casa tinha uma coleção de artefatos eróticos.

Tentando ignorar todas aquelas peças, ela caminhou até o armário em que estava a _Dragon Ball _ de sete estrelas. Mas quando sua mão alcançou a esfera, ela sentiu algo macio a segurando. Era uma outra mão.

-Não grite. – a voz masculina avisou.

Com toda a coragem que lhe era desconhecia até então, ela virou-se. Deus! Ele não era humano!

-O que é você?

Ele sorriu. Era enorme. Tinha um turbante na cabeça e olhos puxados. Era um mostro... Mas ao mesmo tempo, encantador.

-Sou um Namekusen, me chamo Piccolo.

-Você é um ET?

-Mais ou menos isso.

A voz dele era fria e firme. Ele desviou-se dela e pegou a esfera do dragão.

-Não - ela disse. – Por favor, me devolva esta esfera. Eu preciso dela!

-Lamento, mas não posso. Preciso dela mais que você!

Ela endireitou os ombros.

-Garanto que não.

Ele sorriu ao ver aquela garota miúda o encarando como se ele devesse temê-la.

-Garota, vá cuidar de panelas. _Dragon Balls _não é assunto de mulher! – a provocou.

Lu ficou vermelha de raiva.

-Seu machista! - E desferiu um chute nas canelas dele.

Não pareceu que ele sentisse alguma dor. Ficou a encarando com raiva e após, simplesmente lhe virou as costas, indo em direção à janela.

- Espere! Você não pode roubar esta esfera!

-E porque não? Você é que quer roubá-la?

-Eu preciso dela, você não entenderia o motivo. Por favor...

Diante daquele olhar suplicante, ele até pensou em voltar atrás. Mas então se lembrou que Bulma o havia alertado que as demais esferas estavam na mão de um poderoso traficante. Aquela menina provavelmente era do bando do malfeitor.

De repente ela pegou um objeto de uma das mesas e apontou para ele em atitude de ataque.

-Devolva!

Ela suava de raiva. E também de ignorância, porque se soubesse o que tinha nas mãos...

-Garota, fique aí com estes brinquedinhos que eu preciso ir embora!

"O que ele queria dizer com isso?", ela pensou.

-Como ousas? Sou uma senhorita respeitada. Nunca mais ouse falar comigo neste tom e com estas palavras, seu... Verde! Eu não sou a dona destes objetos horríveis!

-Por quê? Alem de chata você também é uma caretona mal amada?

Ela endireitou-se no restante do seu bom senso e tentou manter a compostura que já lhe era conhecida. Ele quase caiu na risada ao ver a tentativa mal fadada de tamanha demonstração de temperamento.

Não duvidava nada que ela tivesse um chilique ali mesmo, naquele lugar totalmente inapropriado, com o rosto vermelho de raiva, os cabelos em desalinho a cair sobre a face e a blusa tortamente ajeitada sobre os seios firmes com a saia que estranhamente parecia curta demais. Sim... Ela era a visão perfeita para aquele museu erótico. E para arrematar segurava um falo de 30 cm na mão, o empunhando contra ele.

Provavelmente ela desmaiaria se percebesse o que segurava na mão...

A situação era realmente muito divertida, e ele quase não segurou a gargalhada quando ela começou a cutucá-lo no peito com o objeto.

-Peça desculpas!

-Eu não... Esta maluca? Você que me ofendeu!

-Não... Foi você que me ofendeu primeiro, tratando-me de maneira tão desrespeitosa!

-Eu não vou pedir desculpas!

-Seu mal criado! – ela falou de um jeito um tanto infantil.

-Mal criada é você! Eu pelo menos nunca segurei um órgão sexual masculino na mão de maneira tão banal. Ainda mais deste tamanho! Ta certo que já peguei o meu, mas apesar da bondade da natureza... Eu não tenho ESTE tamanho.

Os olhos dela primeiramente demonstraram estranheza... Após desviaram-se dos dele e olharam pra mão que empunhava o objeto. O grito e o barulho da peça espatifando-se no chão quebraram o silencio momentâneo.

-Você tem idéia que acabou de quebrar uma peça rara, que pode valer milhões de dólares?

Ela não podia acreditar no pesadelo que sua vida tinha se tornado. Primeiro o seqüestro de sua família. Depois acabou se obrigando a roubar algo para um cretino como Rini e agora era motivo de riso de um homem verde, dentro de um museu erótico. Lu mal percebeu quando seus olhos começaram a escurecer e ela desmaiou.

Quando acordou, percebeu que estava dentro de uma caverna. Na sua frente, Piccolo assava algo em uma fogueira.

-Finalmente ... – ele zombou.

Então lhe passou um pedaço de peixe e ela comeu com fome. Fazia muito tempo que não se alimentava direito, sempre preocupada com seus pais. E o peixe estava realmente delicioso.

-Esta muito bom seu peixe assado!

-Obrigado garotinha.

Estranhamente ela se ofendeu com o comentário.

-Não sou uma garotinha! Tenho idade suficiente para ser até mãe.

-Coisa impossível. Quem iria querer ser pai de um filho seu?

Ele com certeza queria, pensou. Droga! Que absurdo agora passava pela sua cabeça. Sempre ridicularizou Vegeta e Goku pela fraqueza de se envolver com mulheres humanas e agora ele estava ali, tendo pensamento de ter filhos com uma linda jovem que havia conhecido há pouco tempo.

-Como se chama? – ele perguntou.

-Sou Lu...

-Prazer Lu. Mas agora que você já acordou e esta bem, levarei você embora.

Ela pareceu concordar, mas logo o encarou assustada.

-Você está com a esfera?

-Sim.

-Por favor, preciso dela!

Ela ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dele. Ficar sentado vendo uma mulher praticamente debruçada contra ele alertou Piccolo de uma maneira que ele nunca imaginou.

-Para que?

Ela mordeu os lábios. Era encantadora... e mesmo contra a vontade, o Namekusen imaginou como seria beijá-la. Nunca havia beijado ninguém, mas já vira Goku encostar seus lábios no de Chichi e também observara a maneira como Vegeta praticamente devorava a boca de Bulma quando pensava que ninguém estava vendo.

-Se eu lhe contar... Promete que me ajuda?

Ajudar uma humana? Em outro momento ele jamais se colocaria nesta situação, mas agora...

-O que está acontecendo? – ele foi inquisitivo.

Ela voltou a sentar-se na sua posição anterior, saindo de perto dele. Aquilo deu a Piccolo uma estranha sensação de perda.

-Desde pequena eu posso saber onde se encontram objetos. Meus pais sempre acharam que fosse um dom... mas acho que é uma maldição – ela tomou fôlego. – um homem chamado Rini descobriu este meu dom...e agora esta me obrigando a levar a sétima _dragon ball_ para ele. Se eu não fizer isso ele matará minha família.

Piccolo de alguma forma percebeu que ela estava sendo verdadeira.

-Não se preocupe – ele disse. - antes que o dia amanheça você estará com seus pais novamente.

Eram três horas da madrugada quando Piccolo e Lu chegaram à mansão de Rini. Ela entrou na frente, enquanto Piccolo ficou aguardando do lado de fora.

-Cara Lu – disse Rini ao descer as escadas. - espero que seja por um bom motivo o fato de você me tirar da cama esta hora.

-Aqui está. – Lu lhe alcançou a sétima esfera do dragão. – Agora quero meus pais.

Rini sorriu vitorioso ao ter a Dragon Ball em mãos.

-Você é maravilhosa Lu... seríamos muito felizes juntos!

-Não quero ser feliz ao seu lado, larapio! Só quero meus pais aqui!

Rini mandou um dos seus capangas entregar o pai e a mãe de Lu. Quando eles entraram na sala, Lu os abraçou forte e saiu depressa com eles daquele lugar. Lá fora, Piccolo os aguardava.

-Deu tudo certo?

-Sim... Obrigada.

-Agora é a minha vez de atuar. – falou Piccolo.

Lu só observou aquele homem admirável entrar na casa. Ela percebeu que nunca encontraria um humano com as mesmas qualidades que o Namekusen.

Já no quarto de Rini, o mesmo comemorava sua vitória.

-Charles – ele gritou. – traga-me as outras seis esferas!

-Está aqui.

Rini que estava olhando para a sétima, virou-se rapidamente ao perceber que havia alguém estranho em seu dormitório.

-Quem é você?

-Sou Piccolo.

O homem ficou assustado. Piccolo não era humano, era assustador!

-O que quer de mim?

-Acabei com todos os seus capangas e agora chegou a sua vez!

O homem tentou falar mais, mas foi impedido pelo forte soco que Piccolo lhe dirigiu. Desacordado, ele não viu quando o Namekusen lhe pegou a última esfera.

-Eu poderia matá-lo, mas é pouco para você! Deixarei que viva para ter que conviver todos os dias com seu próprio fracasso.

E dizendo isso, Piccolo se retirou. E a promessa realmente se cumpriu, pois quando Piccolo encontrou Lu no lado de fora, o sol já estava nascendo.

Seis meses depois...

Lu dirigiu-se ao carro que havia deixado no estacionamento do supermercado. Naquela noite faria lasanha. Iria comemorar com os pais os seis meses que acabara o martírio da família e a perseguição de Rini, que após o episódio com Piccolo, desapareceu.

-Posso lhe ajudar?

Ela voltou-se para a voz. Fazia meses que sonhava em rever Piccolo, mas ele havia sumido. Ela imagina que não devia ter muita importância para ele. Ou que ele tivesse esposa e desta maneira não poderia se comprometer com ela... Mas de alguma forma, sempre que estes pensamentos lhe vinham à cabeça, logo saiam e ela tinha uma certeza inexplicável que não eram verdadeiros.

-Senti sua falta. - ela disse sinceramente.

Ele apenas sorriu para ela.

-Sabe... estive pensando...

-Neste tempo todo que sumiu? – ela retrucou, parecendo magoada.

Piccolo sentiu-se infeliz por tê-la feito sofrer, mas precisava de um tempo para si.

-Sim... neste tempo...

-E no que pensou?

-Pensei em porque Goku agüenta as chatices da mulher dele... Em porque Vegeta, de grande vilão se transformou em príncipe encantado... E...

-Espere - ela cortou. - do que está falando?

Ele sorriu ao perceber que não conseguiria explicar aquelas coisas à ela.

-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode...

Ele respirou fundo.

-Você se importaria em ter um marido verde?

Seu coração saltou no peito. Que pergunta era aquela? Estava tendo um sonho? Não... era realidade.

-Bom... Só se ele não se importar de ter uma garota que já segurou um... você sabe... de 30 cm na mão e ainda o ameaçou com aquele troço...

Eles gargalharam e depois se beijaram. E a única coisa que ela viu antes de fechar os olhos para receber seu beijo foi do semblante de Piccolo, transfigurado de amor.

FIM


End file.
